Mutank LIVE!
Welcome Hello my fellow metal companions, and welcome to my daily talkshow! We have calls and we answer them live on the air! If you wish to get a transcript of todays prodcast, you can get it at a replicator near you! Start by clicking on edit. We also ask wikia related questions. LINE ONE, YOU'RE ON THE AIR Q/S. Why do we hate the humans so much? They've been down there longer then I've been around! When can we see one? A/R. Mutank: Well, skinbags had made us there "robotic servants" but we showed them who's the servant! Skinbags had also hide underground because we are more powerful with machine guns and they are powerless. We might see one if one of the skinbags is stupid and appears above ground. Just remember, if you see one, shoot it. LINE TWO, YOU'RE ON THE AIR Q/S. Yea, thanks for taking my call! What is.. this page for? A/R. Bob: This category is intended to contain all the "help" pages for this Wikia: pages that can help contributors and/or readers. Most, but not all, have "Help:" at the beginning of their page names and are therefore in the "Help" namespace; an automatically-generated list of those can be found at by running down the "Namespace" menu. Many wikis also make much use of a page, where headings and tables may be used to cover the main areas, in contrast to a , which is fairly rigidly based on alphabetical order. If you find helpful pages that you think should be here, you may include them here just by typing category:help on them. You can also: * ask questions at the forum * talk to one of the or any currently active contributor (the people whose names appear on ); use their User Talk pages. If you can't find what you need on this wiki, you can seek help at the Central Wikia. There are more help pages at Wikia:Category:Help, and you can use the Central forum. If you still need help, you may want to contact the Wikia Community Team. Category:Organisation LINE THREE, YOU'RE ON THE AIR Q/S. How come we are only allowed to watch movies which involve other machines? Why can't we watch movies about humans? I want to learn more about them! A/R. Mutank: Well, skinbags had a site called: Youtube.com that only showed about humans. Humans also used a site called: Google.com to get information about other humans. So its best to use these links. LINE FOUR, YOU'RE THE AIR This category is intended to contain all the "help" pages for this Wikia: pages that can help contributors and/or readers. Most, but not all, have "Help:" at the beginning of their page names and are therefore in the "Help" namespace; an automatically-generated list of those can be found at by running down the "Namespace" menu. Many wikis also make much use of a page, where headings and tables may be used to cover the main areas, in contrast to a , which is fairly rigidly based on alphabetical order. If you find helpful pages that you think should be here, you may include them here just by typing category:help on them. You can also: * ask questions at the forum * talk to one of the or any currently active contributor (the people whose names appear on ); use their User Talk pages. If you can't find what you need on this wiki, you can seek help at the Central Wikia. There are more help pages at Wikia:Category:Help, and you can use the Central forum. If you still need help, you may want to contact the Wikia Community Team. LINE FIVE, YOU'RE ON THE AIR Q/S. hello Mutank, AlicPornE here. I have to ask for my human pet how the SenTrax logo looks like, and I have to admit, I don't made a screenshot from it back than where I had visit this company. can you help me out? A/R. Mutank: Long Time no see! I transmit you the required Data. Spoken about your pet, how is your Luzi? we need some new Upgrades in Area 15. You said your pet is useful for inventing. Q/S. my toy is doing fine, I give it the data cryptic so it has something to play. I am sure it is willing to help, we see you soon! A/R. Mutank: Thanks for the Support. Tomorrow belongs to Steel, back to Work! LINE SIX, YOU'RE ON THE AIR Q/S: Hey uhh, am I on? A/R: Mutank: Yes, Do you have a question? Q/S: Oh! W-Wow! Uh. First time caller here. S-So I was just- Wow! I got on! A/R: Mutank: Yes! Yes! Your question! Q/S: Y-Yeah! I was just w-w-wondering, if there are m-m-multiple production models o-of some of us. Is there m-m-multiple production lines of you? A/R: Mutank: Ah! That is a very good question. No. There is only one of me. That is what makes me your glorious metal leader. I was built with the largest positronic brain that the skin-bags could make as I was to oversee their petty squabbles. While I am unique, I am sad to say that not all of you are. However, this should not be seen as a bad thing but a good thing! If you were to be destroyed, another could easily replace you and keep our goal moving towards our perfect world. Q/S: D-Doesn't that bother you a little? K-Knowing that if you are destroyed that you'd b-be gone? A/R: ... Q/S: Are you th- *click* A/R: Mutank: It seems we are out of time once again. Until next time remember thatyou'reallabletobereplacedandshouldgiveyourlivestothecause. Forwardontheballbearingsoffatetomarrowbelongstosteel.BacktoworkCategory:Organisation